


Coming Home

by BunnyFair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: A coming home drabble after Endgame, full of love and 'miss you's
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	Coming Home

Sam took a deep breath as he shouldered his bag, his falcon gear feeling lighter than the shield in his other bag. He walked to his house, stepping over some overgrown weeds. The house looked hauntingly quiet and desolate, with a stack of mail sitting on the top step.

He ignored the stack to slide his key in the door, stepping inside. The inside was surprisingly clean, but dark. In the center of the living room, the coffee table was pushed aside and the mattress was moved onto the floor.

He set the shield and his bag down, shutting the door and locking it as his eyes watered. He slowly walked in and looked down at the mattress, seeing short blond curls peeking out. He swallowed thickly and knelt onto the mattress, slowly pulling the heavy blankets back.

He practically fell forward as he wrapped his arms around Alice, holding her close. He sobbed softly, tucking his face in her shoulder as she shifted awake. She mumbled softly and slowly blinked, pushing against him momentaily.

She curled her fingers in his shirt as he tightened his grip and softly breathed, "Sam..."

He nodded slightly and squeezed her, pulling back to cup her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs under her eyes as tears slipped free. She squeezed his forearms and leaned into him, sniffling wetly.

They both softly whispered, "I missed you," before busting into giggles.

She wiped her eyes and gently cupped his face, her fingers trembling as she wiped his tears away. "I missed you so much. They, uh, they stopped making people pay their rents and mortages so I got to stay here. The cafe tried to stay open, but there wasn't... nobody could bring themself to be happy."

He nodded, kissing her forehead. "Thank you."

She smiled slightly, squeezing his hands. "I couldn't keep your plants alive, I'm sorry."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "It's alright. Move over a bit, it's been a long day and I miss you."

She nodded and pulled away to move to the side, pushing the blankets around. He pushed his shoes off and slipped his jacket off, setting them aside before moving under the blankets. She continued to push at the blankets and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close.

She softly squeaked and curled her fingers in his shirt, looking up at him. "Sorry, I just, I missed you so much."

He rubbed her back, pressing his lips to her forehead as he mumbled, "We've got five years to make up. Five birthdays, five anniversaries, five years worth of dates and cuddling and sex and Christmas and Halloween and everything in between."

She nodded slightly, leaning up to slowly kiss him. He held her close, gripping her waist. She wrapped her arms around him and gripped his shirt, pressing as close as she possibly could without fusing into him.

He gently squeezed her hips and mumbled, "I love you."

She smiled softly, wiping at his cheeks as tears escaped. "I love you too. No more turning into a pile of dust."

He shook his head as he squeezed her hand. "I promise."


End file.
